Episode 9718 (15th March 2019)
Plot Seb goes into town to see if there's anything going at the job centre. Nick lies to David that he has a plan to pay Natalie off. Kate makes arrangements to spend the night at the Rovers prior to the wedding. She senses something is wrong with Rana. With the barber's shop up and running, Nick returns to work at the factory but Carla's irritated by his presence. Michelle announces to the bistro staff that Robert won't be working there anymore. Daniel reminds her they have the wedding meal booked for tomorrow. Carla finds an excuse to get a suspicious Nick out of the factory for a few hours. Peter gets a quote for the boat repairs but thinks he can't afford it. Ken encourages him not to drop his ambitions. Rana confides in Toyah that Lolly tried to kiss her. She's advised to tell Kate. Michelle finds that Robert has been drinking heavily the night before. He refuses to tell her the details he arranged for the wedding booking. Kirk overhears Carla making a call in Chinese. Suspicious as to what she's up to, he passes on a message from Nick to meet him in the bistro at 1.30pm. She fobs off paying Gary the money she owes him. From his car, Nick sees Carla going to the bistro and with her out of the way goes into her office to search through the records. Beth spots him. Rana asks Kate to un-invite Lolly and she agrees. Michelle plans to hire a chef for the wedding. Waiting in the bistro, Carla wonders where Nick has got to. Beth confronts Nick as to what he’s doing. She lets slip that she knows something and Nick threatens her with the sack unless she tells him. Seb still can’t find work. Jan tells Eileen that he’ll be leaving the area when Gary’s money comes through. Gary deliberately winds up Seb when he boasts that he’s had more building work come through. Kate and Rana breaks the news to Lolly that she’s no longer invited. She retaliates by claiming that Rana came on to her. Beth refuses to tell her colleagues what’s going on. Carla returns to the factory and finds that Nick knows all about her outsourcing plans with manufacturing now being done in Milton Keynes as China was too expensive. She admits to keeping the staff in the dark. Jenny and Johnny refuse to serve Robert as he’s obviously drunk. A vengeful Nick announces Carla’s plans to the workforce. Kirk clocks Beth’s guilty look instead of her usual outraged response. Nick leaves Carla to face the staff’s anger. They threaten a strike and stop work. Lolly and Rana swap insults. Kate has had enough and tells Lolly she doesn’t want to see her again. Gary has a wad of cash, claiming he’s been paid upfront for his new job. Carla catches up with Nick on Victoria Street and tells him the truth about the factory roof and that she needs to keep production running somehow. She tells him straight that she doesn’t want a partner who has laundered his divorce money through the company. Nick threatens her. They are unaware that Robert has heard the entire conversation from his flat balcony. Beth tells Kirk not to worry as their jobs are safe. He’s furious about her disloyalty to her fellow workers who overhear his angry comments. Realising her betrayal, they take their fury out on her. They all decamp to the Rovers to discuss matters, saying Beth’s not welcome. Lolly cons Craig into letting her gain access to his flat. Eileen tries to cheer a depressed Seb up. An unwanted Beth follows her colleagues into the pub. She’s shocked when even Kirk tells her to leave. Carla turns up and tells them the business rationale behind her decision, saying that only packing jobs will be available. None of them are impressed and tell her they’re still on strike. Rana finds her dress cut to ribbons in the flat. Nick voices aloud to David his thoughts that he’d be better off if the factory burnt down. When Peter tries to sympathise with her, Carla blames him for lumbering Nick on her and gives him a catalogue of his own failings. Gary taunts Seb by flashing his cash in the pub. Eileen and Sarah stop them coming to blows. Upon Kate and Rana’s request, Beth agrees to help Carla repair the dress. Peter decides to buy a new boat, surprising Simon that he’s leaving for Southampton tomorrow to work on it. Tensions rise in the street as the factory staff reach an agreement for direct action against Carla, even though it may mean their arrest; Nick makes a call arranging revenge on Carla; Robert deliberately smashes Carla’s car window; and, she tells an angry Gary to stop bothering her over her payment. Seb meanwhile watches Gary’s movements, intent on his own personal vendetta. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Carla Connor - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Lolly - Katherine Pearce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Speed Daal Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Vera to be shown immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick confronts Carla about her outsourcing plan; Simon encourages Peter to persist with his sailing ambitions; and Kate and Rana uninvite Lolly from their wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,657,932 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes